Team Bonding 101
by jin0uga
Summary: "Why does this shitty scroll have a fixed timer?" Yang bemoaned as the video faded to black. She glared at the scroll. "But still. That was hot." Team RWBY has the perfect way to de-stress. It involves a scroll and not much clothing. Male!Ruby. Implied Pollination, but mostly Ladybug, and hints of Whiterose. Oneshot.


_I return, and I come bearing... smut! I actually uploaded the first ver of this over at ao3, but I cleaned up and edited it because I was in the mood for some sexytimes. Jokes aside, there's a ridiculously lengthy explanation for my absence in the fandom if you're curious about my on/off posts. Hope you enjoy, and join me in the trash._

* * *

Like any school, Beacon had its period of doom and gloom. While the academy for Hunters and Huntresses were lax on things such as homework, credited assignments that spanned the length of several months made up a large chunk of students' grades. It was a system that awarded those with good time management and doomed those without. When deadlines drew near, majority of the first years scrambled to meet them. The second and third years had long since learned their lesson and merely watched with pitying eyes.

Once relaxed teams transformed into walking landmines – stressed to the point where even the mere mention of loosening up would be replied with the pointy end of a blade or the barrel of a katana-gun.

The overall atmosphere in the school was tense, the mess hall so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It even made prepared teams more stressed than they should've been. Among the first years, it was a near unanimous agreement that this was what hell felt like.

Everyone felt like shit, everyone _looked_ like shit, and those who didn't were either dead or bloody cheaters.

Which was why when Team RWBY walked into the mess hall, every member looking like a million bucks, all eyes room zeroed in on them, their owners inwardly cursing their very existence.

"Hey guys!" Rayeth Rose chirped as he slid into the seat across team JNPR. Said team lifted their heads and winced at the ball of sunshine bouncing in his seat.

"Hey." Pyrrha replied, trying to smile. It came out as a grimace. She slumped over and returned to the position she'd been in before, forehead pressed flush against grain of the table. There truly was no god.

The rest of RWBY slid into their respective seats beside their leader and started on their lunch. Weiss was the picture of aristocracy, back straight and chin out as she nibbled on a piece of lettuce. Yang was wolfing down her sandwich and Blake quietly nursed her bowl of fish porridge. As Rayeth and Weiss struck up a conversation – she was reprimanding him for eating only cookies. "That is extremely unhealthy!" She exclaimed –Yang tried to steal a spoonful of her partner's food.

Team JNPR exchanged a look, furrowed eyebrows and all.

"How can you guys be this relaxed?" Jaune asked through gritted teeth as he took slow sips from his cup of coffee. He hadn't had a proper sleep in _days_. His head felt like it was about to split open. "You should be looking like… like…" He glanced to his left for a suitable word.

Nora pursed her lips, trying to rub the stress lines on her temple out of existence. "Flattened pancakes." She stated, " _Really_ flattened pancakes."

"Yeah. What she said."

"Weiss was up all our asses during the break to make sure we started early." Yang stated, drawing a glare from the girl in question.

"You should be thanking me," The heiress sniffed derisively, "All that's left is to look through our work and we'll be free to study for our end-year examinations." She finished, drawing a groan from Rayeth at the mention of more studying.

"That still doesn't explain why all of you look so…" Jaune gestured to the four of them who looked as chipper as Oobleck did when he was high on coffee. His team echoed his sentiment with tired nods of their own. While Pyrrha was already done with her assignments she'd taken on the unenviable task of assisting her team – hence why she looked how they felt. Team JNPR's room had become a warzone filled with half scribbled papers and reference books for the meter long essays that were due in just shy of a week.

Team RWBY exchanged looks. "Trade secret." Blake finally said with a wry grin.

* * *

"Jesus, everyone looks like hell." Yang stated as they walked into their room. With a tired sigh she hoisted herself onto the top bunk, kicking off her boots as she did so. Weiss disappeared into the bathroom to change and Rayeth climbed into his own bed.

"Just looking at them made me tired," he agreed as he removed his cape and folded it neatly. "Are things really that bad out there?"

"Velvet said that it was a regular thing this time of year. She was pretty surprised when she saw me the other day." Blake chuckled as she settled into her own mattress with a book in her hands. "Coco even demanded I tell her what we were doing to look this good. I barely got away, especially when she started spouting threats to lock me in their room until I talked."

The three shared a laugh. Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her sheer nightgown, to which Yang answered with a whistle. She appreciated the female form, and Weiss in a tiny slip of a dress was a delectable sight. "Going to bed this early?" She said, eyebrows rising to her hairline as she watched the heiress get into bed.

"Of course not," There was a beat of silence before Weiss added, "I'm just… going to take a look at some of our videos." Her voice wavered at the mention of those 'videos.'

Hearing that, Rayeth snickered and stuck his head out to look at her. "Weiss. You're blushing."

She replied with a scathing glare.

"Hey, I wanna get in on the action too." Yang declared and hopped down from her bunk. She shrugged off her jacket and squeezed into the space beside the heiress. Weiss grumbled as she moved further in to give her teammate space, the cheap perfume wafting off the blonde making her nose twitch.

"Could you guys use some earpods?" Rayeth called, "I want to nap before we start studying."

"A catnap?" Yang offered with a giggle. She heard Blake snort and imagined the eye roll that (probably) followed after. As Weiss searched for the earpods that'd been buried under her covers, Yang reached up and tapped the calloused feet above her – grinning when he dumped his own pair into her hands.

Once they were ready, both girls plugged their accessories into the two earphone jacks located at the side of their team scroll.

"This looks relatively recent." Weiss's finger hovered above the video as she looked at the date it was taken. The last time she watched anything salacious had been three weeks ago. Until today, her frustration hadn't needed something of this nature to be dealt with and was easily ignored. Seeing her fellow classmates' faces however, had pushed her to enjoy herself, if only for a little while.

Yang squinted. "I don't think I've seen that one either. Just play it, I guess." Weiss nodded and hit the button.

* * *

[ _ **Currently Playing**_ _: 09/8/xxxx_ ]

Rayeth squeaked, feeling the wall dig into his back as Blake towered over him.

"Blake?" He asked, voice rising in pitch. "What are you…?"

The cat Faunus purred in reply as she gently traced the curve of his ankles. "Lie down, and I'll show you." The glint in her eyes made him do as he was told. Once he was in position, she straddled him, stocking clad knees applying a delicious pressure on his thighs. Her hips thrust forward, and she felt a hardness pressing into her crotch.

She rolled her hips, smirking when he melted under the friction. "You liked that, huh?"

"Blake!" His words devolved into a hiss when she grinded into him again. "I'm b-busy..." She merely grinned and pined his arms to the ground. The way he stared at her – that innocent, doe eyed look – drove the animal inside of her, wild.

"It's been awhile since we fucked," Blake nipped at his neck and ran her wet tongue over the bruised skin. Marking him was always a pleasure. "So I thought, why not now? We could use the relief."

"But…" Rayeth was breathless as she continued her ministrations. Blake's head dipped lower, and she pushed his collar aside to sink teeth into his bare shoulder. "My essay–!" His gasp was like music to her ears.

Rayeth was rapidly losing all sense. Heat pooled at the bottom of his belly, gathering into a tightly wound ball that had him shaking in anticipation. He opened his mouth to argue again, but was promptly silenced. Blake's lips slanted over his, the rough surface of her tongue twisting and curling around his own.

"Rayeth," She cursed, sticking her hand up his shirt and raking her nails down his chest. The bulge pressing against her grew larger. She groaned at the thought of being taken and fucked until she couldn't walk. "I'm about to give you the time of your life," the growl in her voice made him shiver, "And all you can think about is Professor Port's dumb essay?"

"When you put it that way," He laughed. It tapered into a moan when she captured his mouth with hers, again. She tasted like ash, earl grey tea, and the chocolate cake they'd eaten for lunch. "I guess can spare the time…"

Blake's gaze drilled into him. "Pants off. _Now_." Obediently following her orders, he shimmied out of his pants, throwing shy glances when his tented boxers were fully exposed. Even though this wasn't their first romp, he still felt a pang of embarrassment at stripping in front of someone else.

She ran her nimble fingers over the bulge. It pulsed at her touch. Her underwear was soaked by now, but she persisted in teasing him.

Soon enough, he was whimpering under her touch, thrusting up into her willing hands.

"Excited, aren't we?" She purred, finally pulling down his boxers to reveal his throbbing member. Blake never thought she'd enjoyed sex. She never craved more with Adam, merely going through the motions until he was satisfied. But with Rayeth, all she wanted to do was touch him, and ride him until the thoughts in her head were nothing but white noise. "Don't worry. Me too."

She guided his limp hand to touch the wet splotch between her legs. His fingers curled teasingly, sending a jolt of electricity through her. Ray watched her reaction with half-lidded eyes. She returned his smolder, batting her eyelashes before letting his arm flop back to its original position.

He barely held back a loud moan when she swallowed him entirely. Her cavernous mouth surrounded his dick on all sides, teeth occasionally raking its veiny sheath. The sloppy sounds of a blowjob filled the room. She ran her tongue over his length, sucking his cock like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. She took him deep, deep enough that his tip hit the back of her throat with each shift of her head.

He struggled not to thrust into her mouth, knowing she didn't like it, and instead, buried one hand into her hair and pulling hard at her silky, black locks.

Spurred on, Blake wrapped her hand around the remaining length she couldn't swallow and started to pump him. She tasted the pre leaking from his cock and stroked faster. He grunted, hands forming fists as he fought the urge to cum in her mouth.

Rayeth tried not to grin when she finally removed her mouth with a wet 'pop' and glared at him. "I-It's not going to be that easy." Breathing was difficult when a sexy cat Faunus had just given you a blowjob, but he persevered.

Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop her lips from curving upwards. "Dork." She said, and leaned forward to kiss him.

He undid the buttons of her vest and gently peeled it off. As Blake pulled her shirt over her head, he leaned in to kiss her again, and took her pert, dusky nipples between his fingers. With each roll and flick, her body jerked.

"Haah," Blake leaned into his touch, incoherent sounds spilling from her lips. "Dust, keep doing that."

"I love your breasts," he took one in his mouth, licking and biting sensitive flesh and sending pleasure rippling through her. Blake writhed under his affections, mewling when his free hand cupped her other breast, kneading it.

Not to be outdone, her hand drifted down and cupped his balls, massaging them before continuing up his length, stroking vigorously. When he jerked at a particularly strong stroke, Blake grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I don't see why I should strip if you don't." She bit the shell of his ear, making him shudder.

"A-Ah," His nails left red indents in her back. He could almost smell her juices now, with how wet she'd become. Her shorts weren't very thick. "Like you're the one to talk," Rayeth's fingers skimmed the waistband of her shorts. He let out an impatient huff as he struggled to take them off. Blake stood up and pushed them down. They pooled at her ankles.

As she made to do the same to her stockings, he grabbed her wrist, shaking his head.

He blushed at her questioning stare. "You should leave those on."

"Why?" She asked, enjoying how he squirmed.

"They're just really sexy, okay?" He pouted when she giggled and turned away to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't his fault she looked so damn good when she was standing there in nothing but her stockings!

She gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek, and activities resumed with increased vigor.

"Lay back down." She ordered.

He never said it explicitly but he loved it when she took charge. There was simply something irresistible about it, the husky rasp of her voice, the way she took whatever she wanted and gave no two shits about it.

Blake lowered herself over him, burying his cock inside her. Her groan of pleasure bounced off the dorm walls, making Rayeth glad everyone was in class. When she gently tapped his thigh, he began thrusting into her.

Several hard thrusts later, and she was bucking on top of him, bouncing up and down like her life depended on it. She quivered with each move of his hips, moans growing louder, breathing labored. Rayeth focused on meeting her hips and used his strength pound into her relentlessly.

Her slick insides squeezed him thoroughly, and he felt fit to burst.

Their movements became frantic – Blake matching his movement and grinding down whenever she could, while her hands reached up to fondle her own breasts – as Rayeth barely held onto his consciousness.

Finally, he came. He'd taken one look at her expression, swollen lips and half-lidded eyes, and let go with a strangled whine of pleasure. Blake followed, swallowing her scream as her orgasm hit her, rolling over her in waves.

"You came first," She panted, poking his chest with a tired, but smug expression. It was always a game between the two to see who got the other off first, and while Blake had always won it against her previous partners, Rayeth's impeccable control meant he would sometimes push her over the edge.

Blake loved it. The way he held on, his hard cock stirring her insides and hitting her favorite spots without much trouble… she felt like she was getting spoiled. She was sure Yang and Weiss felt the same.

"It's your fault for looking at me with those eyes," He kissed the inside of her wrist. She smiled. He was such a sweetheart. Blake shifted her hips, running her hands across his lean stomach. He swatted her hands away with a small snort, and propped himself up so he could kiss her.

"Oh?" her voice was teasing as she felt her insides twitch, his dick growing hard once again. At Rayeth's blush, she laughed bucked her hips. His reaction was immediate, and he jerked upwards with delighted moan. When he settled down enough to speak, he locked gazes and said, "Best two out of three?"

"We're reenacting that scene from the second book if you lose."

"Oh you're on."

[ **Video End** ]

"Why does this shitty scroll have a fixed timer?" Yang bemoaned as the video faded to black. She glared at the scroll. "But still. That was hot." She chortled, winking at the red-faced heiress beside her. The white haired girl was squeezing her thighs together, an obvious sign she had enjoyed the video.

"Excuse you. This scroll cost me a day's allowance." Weiss muttered, keeping her voice low to mask the rasp in her voice. She swallowed thickly as the images from the video flashed through her mind.

"We need one that doesn't have a twenty minute limit," Yang poked the screen like it'd personally offended her, "And has a stand. What do you usually prop it up against, Blake?"

"Shoe." The cat Faunus replied, flipping to another page.

Weiss ignored her teammate's complaints and scrolled down the list of videos. She stopped when she saw one that was only five minutes long.

"The date says it's from two days ago." She sounded surprised.

"Only five minutes? A little too short for something satisfying if you ask me." Yang asked, pressing her face against Weiss' to get a better look at the screen.

"Hm." Despite their words, both girls were curious enough to press play. The scroll grew hot as it began to play another video, a surprising image appearing on the glass screen.

[ **Now Playing:** 02/09/xxxx]

Rayeth groaned as his hand moved up and down in frantic, short bursts. He panted harder as his rhythm increased, a nervous jerk to his movements. His pants pooled at his thighs as his moisturized hand pumped his cock, each stroke driving him closer and closer to the edge.

There was the sound of running water in the background. A faint tune drifted into room where Rayeth masturbated, and he imagined her mouth wrapping around his member. The normally sharp tongue winding around his dick, tasting him…

Her tongue, silky and smooth, would circle the head, licking away the pre cum that was produced every so often. She would take him deep enough that he would hit the back of her throat, and she would be rubbing herself off too, playing with her clit with a manicured finger until her own juices dripped onto the mattress.

" _Hng_ ," He moaned, "Weiss…"

There was the sound of something splattering as he came as quietly, a thick, white liquid staining his mattress. "Haah." His chest heaved, one hand still wrapped around his cock. Mischievous silver eyes glanced at the camera before he reached over to stop recording.

[ **Video End** ]

Weiss's eyebrow twitched.

Yang coughed into her palm, now feeling more than a little bothered. That had been… "Just… whoa. I didn't know he had it in him." She breathed.

The stress must've gotten to him, even if it was just a little. Rayeth was normally not forthcoming especially in regards to his needs, but it seemed like he had some spunk after all. Then again, all of them enjoyed riling Weiss up on occasion.

There was the sound of running water from the bathroom. Somewhere along the lines of their video, Rayeth had gotten up and was now taking a shower.

Yang exchanged a look with Blake, whose amber eyes had dilated to the point where they were nothing more but slits. Ah right. She could probably smell their excitement. Probably Weiss's more than hers. The heiress wore a mask of calm, but there was no mistaking the gleam in her eyes as she glanced hungrily in the direction of the shower.

Yang started, "Can I–"

"No." Weiss growled. "He's mine."

"Aw," She pouted, moving aside to let her get out of bed. "Can I at least help you film it?"

"Fine. But you aren't joining us, clear?"

"Crystal." Yang smirked, holding up the scroll. "Now get in there and– hey, you didn't let me finish!"

Blake snorted, mumbling, "That's what he said," and strained her ears to hear the delightful sounds Rayeth made as he was pinned against the wall.


End file.
